Chapter 184
'Aoi Ryuuichi '''is the one-hundred and eighty-fourth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the second chapter of Volume 27, and the tenth chapter of the 13th Nova Clash arc. Synopsis ''The story flashes to years after the 6th Nova Clash. Ryuuichi Aoi, son of Gengo Aoi, and his wife Orie are introduced. When Ryuuichi confronts his father about a young Kazuha, he is shocked by the revelation of why he was born. Summary In August 2049, Ryuuichi Aoi, son of famous scientist Gengo Aoi, is himself a renowned researcher and professor. After holding a lecture on physics, Ryuuichi returns home to find his wife distressed. Orie explains that their young daughter appears wise beyond her years and constantly informs Orie that she "cannot understand her". Ryuuichi attempts to calm Orie, who ignores his words and remarks that Gengo is responsible for Kazuha's behavior. Ryuuichi decides to talk to his father about Orie's feelings and travels to his personal laboratory. Upon entering the base, Ryuuichi comments on the quality of the facility to a staff member, who says the support of the L. Bridget Family is to thanks. The staff member asks Ryuuichi how he copes with having a world-figure such as Gengo Aoi as a father, to which the younger Aoi replies that while sometimes hard, he maintains faith in his father, who has given up everything he has in order to fight the Nova. The staffer wholeheartedly agrees and remarks that so many follow Gengo because they believe he will defeat the Nova. The conversation is interrupted by the sudden arrival of Kazuha. Ryuuichi, surprised, asks if she saw him on the monitors, but Kazuha states she felt him coming, due to the fact that they are the "same". Ryuuichi is confused, but Kazuha begins leading him to Gengo. They travel to the basement, where the elder Aoi is waiting for them. Gengo explains that he sent Kazuha to retrieve him, since she can sense her thanks to their bond, which her mother does not share in. Ryuuichi asks for a moment alone to speak with his father, but Gengo deduces that he wishes to speak of Orie and that Kazuha may be present as well, coldly stating that Kazuha could never be affected by anything Orie had to say. Ryuuichi demands to know why Gengo can treat Orie so frigidly even though she's Kazuha's mother. Gengo explains that Orie can walk her own path. He continues that now Kazuha is aware of herself, Ryuuichi must also become aware of why they were born. His son argues that Orie is their family too, but Gengo says further discussion is useless and unveils a closely guarded secret, the bodies of three women in stasis. Gengo explains to his son that the women are the Legendary Pandora, mothers to Pandora who will bear great soul energy, as well as existences who will bear Ryuuichi's children. Event Notes *Kazuya and Kazuha Aoi's parents, Ryuuichi Aoi and Orie Aoi, are shown in depth for the first time in the series. *Ryuuichi is introduced to the Legendary Pandora. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters